Candle in the wind
by x-Hallelujah-x
Summary: oneshot Hikaru sings about his dear departed brother.modified version of Elton John's 'candle in the wind' written in Kaoru's point of view


I don't own Ouran high school host clubs

Yet another random oneshot that I came up with while doing coursework, although this one was actually written last year.

* * *

Candle in the wind

From my seat at the back of the room I watched him. The cloud of boredom that usually surrounded him was oddly missing today but he wasn't concentrating on the teachers lecture either.

I had disappointed him badly last week we hadn't spoken since and he had pushed everyone else away even the lord. From then on I've sat at the back of the room watching him, when the bell goes for break and lunch I follow him hoping, he will talk to me. Even if I don't answer I want to know he forgives me, I want to know that they all forgive me but especially Hikaru.

I let my twin down the most.

Today as the bell rang he wordlessly got up and went to the roof. I as always, followed at a distance. My brother sat down at a grand piano that only Ouran would have on the roof of all places, well it is a super-rich school, we used to play duets together here all the time since we discovered the piano half-way through middle school, and now he sat down to play alone and how I wished I could join him.

He hesitated as he went to play the first note, he hadn't touched a piano since 'it' had happened and about two nights ago I had watched him sit through the night crying and vow never to play again, but the host club had managed to get him to forget that vow and write a song, finally he relaxed and started to play and sing...

Good bye, my dear twin  
May you ever, stay in our hearts  
You where my brother and one true friend  
I should have been with you at the end

I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I can't cry real tears.

You called out to the sky  
And I believed, that we could fly  
If we could be only, together  
But the flame did not survive

the last bit was true for me I knew he missed me more than I'll ever know, after all, I could still see him, to him I was invisible, I could do nothing to comfort him anymore and it killed me inside.

And it seems to me  
You lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
What I wouldn't give to find you  
If only I new how  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your memory will always live

I shifted uncomfortably as sadness over whelmed me and I begged for a chance to speak with him, the sky's burst and began to cry for me and a rainbow hit down on the roof from the still shining sun, the singing Hitachiin twin gasped in surprise and kept playing but still the mood was somber

A true friend I have lost  
My empty heart without your smile  
This torture too much to carry  
I need you by my side

As he sang Hikaru began to cry though it could barely be seen trough the rain

Even though I try  
The pain brings me to tears  
All my words can not express  
How I'll miss you through the years

_'We go together Hikaru'  
__'You promise? Together Kaoru?'  
__'I promise always together'_

And it seems to me  
You lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
I'm trying not to miss you  
But I don't see how I can't  
Your candle burned out long before  
It ever ever should

Still he continued to play as that promise echoed in my head

_'Together...'_

Good bye, my dear twin  
May you ever, stay in our hearts  
You where my brother and one true friend  
I should have been with you at the end

Goodbye, little bro  
A person half without your whole  
I'll miss the wings of your compassion  
More than you will ever know

'You got that right' I thought

And it seems to me  
You lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never fading with the sunset  
When the rain set in  
What I wouldn't give to find you  
If only I new how  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your memory will always live

I suppose that that was how life for Hikaru was going to go from now on, I am dead and there is nothing either of us can do about it. He will join me someday but until that time he is for the first time in his life alone and as for we go together, he couldn't follow me this time though I wish I didn't have to go.

If I had been little more careful it could have been avoided, the car knocked me hard and I was dead within minutes, I guess some things just cant be helped, life really is just like a candle, it doesn't take much to extinguish the flame.

Hikaru live your life for both of us.

Your candle still burns bright!


End file.
